C.B. Dollaway vs. Tim Boetsch
C.B. Dollaway was a late replacement for an injured Luke Rockhold. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. "Hands up!" Boetsch landed a right after eating one to the body. 4:35. Dollaway landed a big left and a right, Boetsch landed a leg kick and caught one, Dollaway stood. 4:15. "Hands up!" Dollaway landed a nice counter right, very nice head movement. 4:00. His footwork looks good too. Boetsch landed a counter left. "Hands up!" Dollaway landed a leg kick and another to the other leg. 3:35. Dollaway listened to his corner circling off the cage. Dollaway landed a jab and a leg kick. 3:15. Boetsch kneed the body and landed a right after eating a left. 3:00. Dollaway held his arms out beckoning. He landed a left hook to the chin. 2:35 as Boetsch got a nicely timed double, CB stood. Boetsch landed a hard leg kick. "Reset that rhythm Tim!" 2:15. Boetsch beckoned now. Boetsch blocked a high kick. 2:00 remaining. Dollaway's corner said Boetsch was slowing down, Dollaway landed a jab and a leg kick. "Stay on him Tim!" 1:35. Boetsch landed a good left hook. Dollaway held his arms out twice, landed a counter right, held his arms out again and again. "A little Diaz in him tonight." 1:15. Simpson yelled to be smart. Dollaway landed a body kick, kneed the body four times, five, a right uppercut and a jab. 1:00. Hands down. Dollaway landed a left hook, beckoned. Boetsch is looking discouraged. "Looking awesome, hands up!" Dollaway beckoned. He landed a jab. 30. "You got his timing, hands up!" Boetsch landed a right uppercut. Dollaway landed a high kick, cut under his right eye. 15. The first round ended as Dollaway landed two lefts, 10-9 Dollaway. "You know his timing now, be smart." The second round began. Dollaway landed a jab and another. Boetsch landed a body kick, Dollaway smirked and shrugged his hands. 4:35. Dollaway landed a right after eating one, tried and got a single. Boetsch hitting a switch. Dollaway avoided. He's mounting. 4:15. He passed to half-guard. 4:00. Thinking kimura. A right elbow. Missed another. "Keep coming out Tim!" 3:35 left. "Bad cut above his eye Tim!" Boetsch turtled up. Dollaway thought about the Peruvian necktie, then D'arce. Got the standing back, 3:15. Boetsch kneed the body as they stood, Dollaway tried a single. Boetsch stuffed it to the clinch. 3:00. "Knees and elbows!" Dollaway landed a right uppercut, Boetsch sprawled a single, tried a standing guillotine, CB went for a leglock. 2:35. He turtled up. "Back door!" Boetsch has the back, three rights under, two more, kneed the body. 2:15, standing back. Foot stomp. CB landed a right elbow and another, right uppercut. 2:00. Clinch. Foot stomp from Boetsch. "He's resting!" Boetsch ate a short left elbow as they broke. CB checked his cut turning from Boetsch. 1:35. Boetsch landed a counter right, Dollaway smiled beckoning. Both were tired. CB got a beautiful double to side control, 1:15 remaining. Boetsch trying a kimura. 1:00. "Knee!" 35. CB's pinning that arm with his knee to disrupt. Two left elbows to the body. Another. Another. 15. Another. Another. Five more. Another one. The second round ended, 10-9 Dollaway. The third round began. Boetsch landed a leg kick, following his corner's advice. "Right hand up!" Dollaway landed a body kick and an unfortunate eyepoke. Boetsch immediately collapsed screaming, the crowd booed. Heavy boos after the replay. The eye is bleeding. Two thick streams there. The doctor was taking a look. Boetsch said he was good to go. The ref warned Dollaway to keep his hands closed. They continued with 4:35 left. Boetsch came in Tyson peekabo style, landing a right. Boetsch whizzered a single, CB's tired. 4:15. "Reset!" They exchanged missed haymaker uppercuts, clinched and broke. 4:00. Dollaway landed a leg kick. "Jab!" Dollaway ate another eyepoke as Boetsch came forward, crowd booed. CB said it was closed. Nope that was a pinkie in the eye, heavy heavy boos from Houston. That eye's bleeding again. The ref took a point, CB reacted in frustration. They continued. Boetsch landed a big right and a body kick, Dollaway got a single to guard escaping a guillotine. 3:00. Boetsch closed guard. CB kept him down. Three rights to the body. He passed to half-guard escaping another guillotine. 2:30. Dollaway mounted almost. He's thinking arm triangle. He mounted fully. 2:15. Right elbow. Dollaway landed a left elbow and a big one. Boetsch escaped to the clinch. 2:00. Boetsch with three foot stomps, CB kneed the body. Another foot stomp. CB kneed the leg, two foot stomps. CB kneed the body there. CB kneed the body. 1:35, they broke. Both men are tired. Boetsch landed an inside kick there. 1:15. Boetsch was exhausted shaking out his arms, ate a clipping right. Boetsch landed a right uppercut. 1:00 with a big right for Boetsch. Dollaway landed a right. They clinched. Foot stomp. 35. CB got the back with a trip, Boetsch reversed went for a guillotine, they rolled, CB landed a right on the ground, Boetsch sprawled a single. 15. Crowd cheering. Boetsch trying a D'arce. The third round ended, CB slapped Boetsch's shoulder, booed with CB on the screen, cheered for Boetsch, booed for CB. I scored it a draw then.. I dunno. 30-26 Boetsch, 29-27 Dollaway and 30-26 Boetsch. Wow.